The First Movie
by Mewstor
Summary: Final alternativo de la pelicula 1 dè Pokemon, mas cruda y mas dramtica que la pelicula real, con un final incierto para nuestra joven pareja....
1. The First Movie Chapter One

The First Movie

Chapter One

Dos enormes bolas de energía chocan en medio del campo de batalla, lanzando a cada Pokemon a cada extremo del mismo, mientras docenas de Pokemon mas peleaban a las orillas del patio de batallas principal, cada Pokemon con su respectiva pareja, sin sus habilidades especiales que gracias al majestuoso poder del Pokemon que dio inicio a todo esto las bloqueo, y que peleaba afanosamente contra el Pokemon del cual el nació, las diferencias físicas eran muy grandes, y al parecer los poderes también, el pequeño Pokemon Rosado no parecía entender la gravedad de todo esto, todos los Pokemon a su alrededor parecían pelear no por vencer al rival, si no mas con el afán de acabarlo definitivamente, no existen Pokemon malos, pero si pueden ser segados por el velo de su espíritu de batalla y pueden llegar a esos extremos, si pueden ser engañados haciéndoles pensar que con vencer al rival no basta, que hay que destrozarlo, los Pokemon no querían matarse unos a otros, por deseo de ellos, fueron motivados por el maléfico Pokemon que continuaba su intensa lucha desde los aires con su Némesis.

La batalla y en si la vida de muchos Pokemon que daban cuenta de esta cruel batalla estaba llegando a su abrupto final, ante la mirada atónita de los entrenadores; que solo miraban como se estaban despedazando sus Pokemon y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para evitarlo, todos saben que no lo pueden evitar, no tienen el poder para hacerlo, pero el joven siempre emprendedor de pueblo paleta, se ve decidido a evitar perder a sus Pokemon...

Que más que Pokemon, eran sus mejores amigos...

Nuevamente vuelven a caer los dos Pokemon mas poderosos del planeta hasta ese entonces, uno lanzado al lado contrario del otro, y quedadándose en los lugares predispuestos para batallas del estadio, lanzando el ataque final por ambos, crean dos grandes esferas de energía que en cuestión de segundos atraviesa el campo de batalla, justo antes de colisionar ambas esferas en el centro, inútilmente el joven de paleta se interpone en el camino de ambas exclamando las palabras...

_-Ya Basta!_

No evitando y al contrario recibiéndolo, el joven se desploma en el suelo, no siendo destruido si no convertido en roca y quedando tendido en el suelo, al momento de esto, todos los Pokemon espectadores de tal acto se detienen, al igual que los dos _superpokemon, _y quedan estupefactos ante esto, del otro lado de campo de batalla, una chica de anaranjados cabellos y figura esbelta, se cae de rodillas en el suelo, llorando y tratando de captar el por que de el asunto, empuña sus manos y en señal de impotencia golpea con todas sus fuerzas al suelo, exclamando...

_-Por que!_

_-Por que!_

_-Por que fuiste tu Ash!_

Todo el resto de personas que presenciaban todo, no tenían ni idea de que hacer, todo parecía tan confuso y complicado, solamente se miraban unos a otros, buscando respuestas en las personas de al lado, claro ninguno sabia que hacer o que no hacer, solo agachaban los rostros, sintiendo como un frió viento los recorre en todo el cuerpo, la muerte se cierne por todo ese lugar...

El fiel Pokemon del entrenador se acerca rápidamente a el, lo mira con ojos humedecidos, e intentando regresarlo _a la vida_, le aplica descargas eléctricas, repetidamente, no llegando al fin deseado, el Pokemon sabe que no puede hacer mas por su entrenador, el se ha ido y no regresara, ante tal signo de impotencia el Pokemon empieza a soltar algunas lagrimas por su pequeña cara, resbalando por sus rojizas mejillas, todos los Pokemon restantes del lugar no sabían que hacer y miran con seriedad los hechos sucedidos en el centro del campo de batalla, los únicos que parecían afectados de sobremanera son los Pokemon de Ash, quienes al ver a Pikachu en el centro llorando por su entrenador y el hecho piedra, tendido en el suelo, lentamente se acercan a ver lo que no quieren saber, que el se había ido...

Incluso el poderoso Charizard no puede evitar soltar lagrimas al ver a su maestro, acostado en el centro sin vida, igual se encontraban todos los Pokemon restantes de Ash, todos se miran unos a otros y al parecer con la vista habían llegado a un acuerdo, se giran a ver al _Pokemon mas fuerte del mundo_ como así se autodenominada, y sin dudarlo mas...

Se lanzan al ataque del mismo, motivados por la idea que por el es que su entrenador esta muerto, y así los no muy fuertes Pokemon de Ash, pero muy grandes de corazón como su entrenador, atacan con toda la fuerza que les queda a Mewtwo...

Como era de esperar, rápidamente Mewtwo se quitaba a sus adversarios de un solo golpe, sin siquiera _despeinarse_ , pero la valentía y dolor por la reciente perdida de su entrenador motivaba a los Pokemon a seguir peleando, una vez eran lanzados lejos, se levantaban de una sola vez y atacaban con todo al Pokemon psíquico, ya para entonces habían logrado recuperar sus habilidades especiales, pero no les servia de mucho, al este paso no durarían demasiado en la pelea, ni tampoco con el don primordial, pero eso parecía importarles poco o nada, o talvez ya no les era útil...

La vida...

Los entrenadores estupefactos no daban fe a lo que miraban frente a sus narices, no es posible; se repetían en si todos, parecían resignados, y desconsolados, moralmente destrozados, lo que una vez los había hecho de los mejores entrenadores Pokemon del mundo, su valentía y perseverancia, parecía que poco a poco había desaparecido desde el inicio de esa catastrófica tarde, hasta llegar a 0, su espíritu se había destrozado abruptamente en tan solo 1 tarde!

En un momento determinado de la batalla, el pequeño antecesor del súper poderoso Mewtwo, se apresta a defender a los ya muy debilitados Pokemon de Ash, y continua la violenta batalla en los aires, dándole un respiro a los exhaustos Pokemon, aprovechando que la lucha se había lanzado ahora hacia los cielos, Misty quien se había mantenido llorando todo el tiempo se levanta rápidamente y corre hacia el centro del campo, precisamente al lugar donde descansaba el inerte cuerpo de Ash, se acerca a el, bañada en lagrimas, y se le acerca al rostro, le pasa delicadamente la mano sobre su cara, pasando por sus mejillas, subiendo a la frente y colocándola por fin, en su muy querida gorra oficial de la liga Pokemon, Misty se acerca lentamente al oído de Ash y parece murmúrale algo...

_-Ash no te puedes morir_

_-No puedes_

_-Me prometiste algo, y debes cumplirlo_

_-No te mueras por favor!_

Como era de esperarse no hubo respuesta, Misty repite la acción de hablarle a Ash, sin respuesta alguna, al parecer la chica a perdido la cordura, continua de la misma manera, todos no le dan la mas mínima importancia a lo que sucede con Misty en el centro del campo, y dirigen la mirada a la violenta batalla que se suscita en los aires, llevando al parecer y por poco margen, ventaja para Mewtwo, Misty en el centro del campo se gira a ver a todo su alrededor, nadie le prestaba atención a lo que pasaba ahí en medio, ella sigue hablándole a Ash en el oído, al darse cuenta que no pasara absolutamente nada, se tira literalmente sobre Ash a llorar desenfrenadamente, parecía inconsolable, en realidad lo era...

Encima del cuerpo de Ash, le menciona unas palabras mas...

_-No te puedes morir Ash_

_-No puedes_

_-Me prometiste algo, recuérdalo_

_-Si tu mueres, mi viaje y en si todo lo que tenia..._

_-No vale nada!_

Misty se levanta en el acto, y fija su mirada en los cielos, donde la intensa batalla entre los dos súper Pokemon psíquicos continuaba, todavía sin predecir a un ganador, Misty mira con ojos de ira al Pokemon, que le ha arrebatado lo más preciado para ella en esta vida, quien lo había hecho, el poderoso Mewtwo...

A lo lejos logra apreciar como el Pokemon favorito de Ash se levanta a duras penas del suelo, y busca algo a su alrededor, no encontrándole al nivel del suelo, devuelve la vista hacia lo mas alto del cielo, viendo chocar dos inmensas bolas de energía ambas de distinto color, pero parecían fusionarse en el ya oscuro cielo de Isla Nueva, mas que dos esferas de distintas tonalidades parecían una sola que chocaba a altas velocidades, haciendo parecer que solo un Pokemon peleaba o estuviera haya arriba, Pikachu intenta seguir con tan solo la vista a su objetivo, pero no pudiéndolo identificar correctamente, espera paciente el momento; mientras espera, hace chispar sus mejillas en señal de estar alerta.

Misty quien todavía sigue viendo fijamente al cielo, buscando al causante de su recién creada desgracia, realmente furiosa, murmurándose a si misma, mil y unas maldiciones, para el Pokemon clonado, poco le importa ya el resto de las personas que se encontraban ahí, que mas parecían hipnotizadas, ya que no reaccionaban de ninguna manera, los Pokemon de las orillas, estaban totalmente calmados y cautos, el único movimiento que se suscitaba era el de los Pokemon de Ash agrupándose lentamente desde el sitio en el que los habían lanzado, el primero en recuperarse y pararse en su totalidad después de Pikachu, es el poderoso Charizard, quien con movimientos lentos y torpes logra avanzar unos pasos mas de su posición inicial, casi cayéndose llega a su destino, muy cerca de donde se encuentra Pikachu, el resto de los Pokemon de Ash, se agrupan lentamente y se dirigen donde ya están Charizard y Pikachu, al parecer todavía les quedan ganas de pelear...

_-El verdadero poder de un Pokemon viene del corazón..._

Esas palabras todavía rebotan en la memoria de Misty...

NA: -Aquí quiero corregir algo, en la película real de Pokemon, el quien menciona estas palabras es Mewtwo, pero aquí no sucederá nada de eso, en lugar de eso, es Ash quien las menciona, solamente./

Esas palabras parecen hacer estragos en la mente de Misty, la cual se restriega la cabeza afanosamente, intentado "sacarlas" de ahí, sin resultados buenos, cada vez que oye esa frase su primera reacción es voltear a ver a Ash, quien por su grisáceo rostro, parecía haber dicho algo mas antes de partir, al menos sus labios así lo describían, Misty seguía sin comprender el por que del asunto...

_-PIKA!_

A lo lejos y detrás de ella; Misty escucha estas palabras, era la señal de Pikachu para atacar a Mewtwo quien ahora estaba un poco mas abajo en la pelea, y a causa del cansancio por la intensa batalla parecía debilitarse, así todos los Pokemon de Ash lanzan sus mejores ataques al magnifico Pokemon Psíquico, quien los resiste de muy buena manera, pero esta vez causándoles daño, mientras los Pokemon terrestres de Ash atacaban al ras del suelo, el Charizard de Ash se lanza por el temido Pokemon y le aplica un soberbio ataque de furia dragón directamente en la cara, acompañado a esto le aplica un puñetazo a la altura del abdomen, y Mewtwo sale disparado del lugar, empotrándose en las gradas del lugar, parece que la batalla estaba cambiando de rumbo, pero no era solo uno...

La llama de la cola de Charizard apenas era mas fuerte que la de un fósforo, para cualquiera que sepa tan solo un poco de Pokemon, esto es grave, significa que esta muriendo el Pokemon.

Ante tal impacto sobre las gradas, hace temblar todo el suelo de Isla Nueva, haciendo que Misty pierda el equilibrio y caiga sentada a la par de Ash, misteriosamente con el movimiento salen de la nada 5 Pokeballs del cinturón de Ash, al parecer esto fue lo único que no se convirtió en piedra, Misty toma en manos dos de esas Pokeballs, y al instante regresan a sus Pokeballs Squirtle y Bulbasaur, Misty se sorprende y asusta mucho de esto, pero al instante comprende el porque de esto, dejando esas dos ahí, y agarrando otra mas, esta vez el que regresa a la Pokeball es Charizard aunque resistiéndose a entrar, Misty agarra otras dos mas, pero no funciona, Misty recuerda en ese instante que están ocupadas y que no servirán, junta estas dos y así coloca todas juntas, totalizando 5...

Misty viendo al ultimo Pokemon de Ash todavía, Pikachu, el mas valiente y querido Pokemon de Ash, quien parecía no tenerle ni el mas mínimo miedo ni respeto al genial Mewtwo, Misty se entristece al ver Pikachu encaminándose a donde esta Mewtwo, Misty sabe que aunque este débil Mewtwo, Pikachu no es rival, agachando la cabeza siente como una ultima esfera se aproxima a sus manos, es la ultima Pokeball...

_-No tengo elección Pikachu, no puedo perder más en este día..._

Misty la toma, aunque algo dudosa de lo que pasaría, Pikachu detesta las Pokeballs, y también detesta abandonar el campo de batalla, la toma en manos, y al instante Pikachu regresa a la Pokeball, Misty toma las 6 Pokeballs, y las coloca en su mochila...

N/A - Togepi tampoco esta aquí, pues por que no tengo lugar en este fic para alguien como el, y además por que me cae mal, jajajajaj-

Misty busca dentro de su mochila las Pokeballs suyas, pero mientras busca recuerda que estas se perdieron cuando los Pokemon fueron clonados, rápidamente se levanta de ahí y corre hacia donde se encuentra Brock.

Mewtwo sale de los escombros con los ojos en su totalidad de color azul, mira de reojo a su alrededor y no logra era a los Pokemon de Ash, solo mira a Misty corriendo hacia el resto de personas secuestradas en esa mansión, al momento alza el vuelo y se dirige en su búsqueda, siendo detenido en el camino por sus propias copias y Pokemon reales, bloqueándole el camino, inútilmente les pide que se quiten de enfrente, cosa a la que no acceden y al contrario se revelan contra Mewtwo, Mew ya lleva bastante tiempo fuera de escena...

Continuara….


	2. The First Movie Chapter Two

Chapther 2

The First Movie Theme

Mewstor

Cuando Misty llega con Brock todos parecen salir de el "trance" que tenían, y al ver pelear a tanto Pokemon contra Mewtwo, parecen recuperar su aliento de batallas, y corren decididamente hacia el centro del campo, aquella mirada que los había caracterizado desde sus inicios hasta ese momento hace acto de presencia, incluyendo a Brock, decididos a que con la ayuda de las ordenes correctas puedan derrotarlo y con el apoyo de todos, la única que se queda en el lugar aparte de Misty es la enfermera Joy, quien con mucha tristeza ve como se desempeña la pelea, Misty le intenta hablar, pero es inútil, no responde, solo mira fijamente con los ojos en blanco el fondo del lugar, alternándose con una oscuro cielo que se cierne por el lugar.

_-Enfermera Joy, salgamos de aquí!_

_-Enfermera Joy, salgamos de aquí!_

_- Enfermera Joy, salgamos de aquí!_

Repetidas veces le habla sin conseguir respuesta, hasta que por fin habla...

- (viendo de reojo a Misty y con muy mala cara) que acaso no entiendes, esto se acabo, media vez empezó no acabara, acepta el triste final, Ash lo único que hizo es adelantarse a su destino

_-Ese no era el destino de Ash, su destino era..._

En ese momento parece que Misty se quedo sin palabras, no respondió nada en un buen rato, no tenia nada que decir, ella misma no puede decir cual era el destino de Ash, ser una maestro Pokemon era uno, pero no era solo eso….

-Haber dime cual era el destino de Ash?

_-Haber responde cual era el destino de Ash?_

_-Claro no respondes, por que no lo sabes, pero el si lo sabia, su destino ERA MORIR!_

Terminando de decir esas no muy agradables palabras, Misty no quiere oír las palabras de la enfermera, y en lugar de seguirla escuchando le da un manotazo en la cara, después de haberlo realizado, ella se ve la mano, la tiene muy roja, le dio con mucha fuerza y por un instante se arrepintió, pero fue por muy poco, cuando la enfermera voltea la cara, ella tiene los ojos azules, no como seria normal, en su totalidad azules, ella sabe que esa mirada la ha visto en algún lado, se gira a ver violentamente el campo de batalla donde decenas de Pokemon peleaban contra Mewtwo, en un instante Mewtwo le gira la cabeza a Misty y le "lanza" la misma mirada que tiene la enfermera, hasta este momento Misty se da cuenta de todo...

-Esta todavía bajo el trance de Mewtwo...

Se aleja rápidamente de la enfermera, quien no hace nada en lo absoluto para evitar que se vaya, solo busca detrás, a la altura de las caderas, un cinturón, o algo parecido que tenia debajo del otro del traje de enfermería, de ahí saca una Pokeball y la lanza justo enfrente de Misty que se encontraba corriendo hacia el centro del tablero.

De la Pokeball sale un no tan tierno Chansey, quien con una cara para nada simpática se prepara para recibir ordenes de Joy, Misty por instinto busca una de sus Pokeballs pero no están, y a lo lejos ve a sus Pokemon peleando y siendo dirigidos por Brock, incluso el inútil de Psyduck parecía ser útil en ese momento, aunque inútilmente Misty llama a sus Pokemon a que la ayuden, ninguna responde el llamado, ni siquiera se molestan en ver de donde viene la voz, o talvez podría ser que no la oían, viendo que se encuentra indefensa, ante el Chansey de Joy, Misty agarra su mochila y se la pone en la parte delantera de su cuerpo, sobre su pecho, lo buscaba utilizar de escudo, Joy ordena a Chansey utilizar bomba huevo, Misty solo cierra los ojos y espera el desenlace, y para suerte de ella una de las Pokeball se abre y deja salir uno de los Pokemon de Ash, saliendo el pequeño Pikachu a defender a Misty, pero esta tan débil que ese Chansey de un nivel no muy alto se pasea sobre el, pikachu vuela de lado a lado del lugar, Misty se da cuenta que Pikachu no esta para una batalla, y de inmediato saca la pokeball de Pikachu, y la enfoca al desauseado pokemon, la luz como es normal sale de la Pokeball directamente al Pokemon pero este no regresa, la luz rebota en el y se queda ahí, no puede regresar, Pikachu ya esta en el suelo sin movimiento alguno….

Otra de las Pokeball que Misty tenía en su mochila se abre dejando ver a Squirtle, quien se coloca frente a Pikachu y se apresta a defenderlo.

Squirtle se encarga de alejar al Chansey de Joy del lugar donde esta Pikachu y le hace señas a Misty para que se aproxime al pokemon amarillo, Misty llega hasta el sitio donde esta el Pokemon amarillo y lo toma en brazos….

Misty se entristece terriblemente al tan solo ver el rostro de ese pequeño pokemon, esta muy mal herido y respira con dificultad, pero lo que mas conmovió a Misty es que todavía chispean aunque muy levemente sus mejillas, eso significa que todavía esta listo para recibir ordenes para entrar en batalla…

_-OH! Por Dios Pikachu…. _

_-No hay duda que tienes el espíritu de Ash…_

Muy conmovedor ver a ese pequeño ser desperdiciando sus halitos de vida en defender a Misty, leal y combativo hasta el final, _igual como lo fue Ash…_

Misty abraza al pokemon contra su pecho fuertemente, y haciendo esto empieza a llorar, al mismo tiempo que le agradece al Pokemon todo lo hecho de parte de el para con ella…

Mientras abrazaba a Pikachu, Squirtle se coloco a la par de Misty, Misty se percata de esto y voltea a ver, al parecer Joy ya no esta bajo el poder de Mewtwo y se ha incluido en la lucha…

Una lucha de enormes proporciones, aparentemente dispareja, 1 pokemon contra todo el resto, pero en realidad lo disparejo era de el lado contrario, los pokemon apenas le hacían "ganas".

(N/A: aquí en mi país hacerle ganas viene siendo igual a aguantar)

Misty se asombra al ver tal pelea, se miran ataques de un lado para otro, unos que chocan y rebotan contra otros, y parece que al fin la pelea parece emparejarse, Mewtwo esta dañado severamente…

La chica de hermosos ojos azules dirige la vista al Squirtle que estaba a sus pies, y este al instante vuelve a la pokeball y directamente a la mano de Misty, al mismo tiempo pasa esto con Pikachu, vuelve a la otra mano de Misty, ella se agacha y las coloca dentro de su mochila….

_-El verdadero poder de un Pokemon viene del corazón..._

Nuevamente esa frase parece impactarse en los pensamientos de Misty y no puede evitar voltear ver a Ash, lo busca en el centro del campo de batalla, en el lugar libre ya que la gran batalla se encontraba en el gradería de ese lugar, pero para su sorpresa el cuerpo de Ash no esta, lo busca por todo el terreno cercano y no encuentra ni rastro de el….

_-No puede ser!_

De repente a lo lejos se logra ver que se empieza a desquebrajar una parte del estadio de Mewtwo, una de las columnas principales que sostenía el techo del lugar se hace añicos y con esto medio techo del estadio se viene abajo, cayendo en los graderías, y también sobre muchos de los pokemon que se encontraban ahí, matándolos en el acto…

Mewtwo parece que esta empezando a quedar derrotado, esta muy herido pero se ve decidido a terminar lo que el empezó, muy lastimado se eleva en los aires y empieza a crear una inmensa bola de energía alrededor suyo, _Si no puede ganar, al menos ellos tampoco lo harán…_

Poco a poco el majestuoso escenario creado por tal ser empieza a hacerse pedazos, es tan solo cuestión de tiempo para que todo desaparezca…

Misty luce desconcertada, no haya en si que hacer, ir a entrar a la pelea, buscar a Ash, huir con los pokemon, o esperar los acontecimientos, cualquiera de esas salidas parece no fáciles para encontrar una razón razonable para optar por ella, parece que necesita ayuda, además no tiene demasiado tiempo para encontrar la mejor solución, _tiene que actuar ya, _Misty se desploma al suelo con sus manos tomando sus rodillas y mira fijamente el suelo…

_-Misty sal de aquí ahora!_

Misty levanta el rostro de inmediato y dirige la vista a su alrededor buscando de donde provenía la voz…

_-No puede ser…_

_-Eres tu Ash?_

Sin respuesta, Misty sigue girando la cabeza a todos lados buscando al causante de esa frase que coincidía exactamente con la voz de Ash.

_-Misty vete ya de aquí!_

Nuevamente la voz aparece y desaparece en ese inmenso espacio que parece empezar a reducirse por los pedazos de piedra y restos de estadio que caen al acantilado y con fin ultimo de ir a morir a un estremecedor mar que no ha cesado de azotar esa zona desde que los entrenadores llegaron a la isla, una inmensa oscuridad cubre todo el perímetro de Isla Nueva además de estar prácticamente "escoltadaza" por fuertes olas de mar que hacían que a Isla Nueva sea imposible llegar a ella por vía marítima o aérea.

Misty ve con desesperación a todos lados buscando de nuevo de donde provenía esa voz, pero sin hallar el motivo de su búsqueda, visiblemente decepcionada golpea fuertemente el suelo y dirige su mirada hacia el suelo nuevamente donde aprecia su propia sombra producida por la luz que da la única torre eléctrica en pie todavía en ese lugar, la lucha del otro lado parece estar llegando a su final, Mewtwo sigue "adhiriéndose" a esa masa de energía mientras es golpeado y atacado fuertemente por todos los pokemon ahí presentes, Misty quien cierra los ojos con fuerza para no llorar mas, se encuentra desolada en esa parte de Isla Nueva al abrir los ojos y ver el suelo lo primero que es su sombra pero también se logra ver reflejada una sombra mas a la par de ella, asustada, se voltea rápidamente…

No hay nada, gira su cabeza de un lado a otro en busca de _algo_ que pudiera proyectar la sombra antes vista, se restriega los ojos una y otra vez sin encontrar _algo_ que pudiera ser el causante de ello, voltea nuevamente, y clava la vista en el suelo, totalmente desconsolada de nuevo y totalmente aterrorizada Misty se destapa a llorar, es tal el llanto que se le hace dificultoso respirar por momentos, nuevamente hay algo mas que le deje helado su delicado cuerpo…

_-Vamos Misty sal de aquí ahora!_

Era indiscutible para ella de quien era esa voz, nuevamente alza la vista y busca a su alrededor, al otro lado del estadio todo parece llegar a su fin, se oyen espantosos rugidos y gemidos tanto de pokemon como de humanos que parecían estar llegando a los momentos cumbres de la batalla, Mewtwo parece por fin derrotado, la esfera de energía una vez creada por el, no es mas que un bonito as de luz en el fondo de tan triste escenario, el pokemon a base de intensos golpes y resto a logrado ser derribado y ahora reside en el suelo, en el cual todavía sin dar su brazo a torcer, continua peleando con el resto de energía que le queda contra maestros y pokemon…

_O vida…_

Misty no era capaz de escuchar nada más que la voz que la llamaba, aturdida y asustada se levanta del lugar en que se encuentra y corre desesperadamente de lado a lado, de una área reducida, intentando focalizar de donde provenía la voz…

La mitad del estadio ha sido hecho pedazos, muchos Pokemon se encuentran ya en las torrenciales aguas del lugar, algunos humanos tan bien ya han caído, otros mas, los que quedan siguen de pie haciéndole frente a la batalla, _de todas maneras todos morirán…_

El _ya no tan poderoso_ Mewtwo crea una onda expansiva, y aleja a todo lo que estaba cerca de el, después de eso parece cargar energía hacia el centro de su cuerpo, todo en si empieza a brillar, todos se quedan asombrados de lo que miran, pero tan solo uno de los entrenadores ahí presentes parece reaccionar a tal suceso

_-SE AUTODESTRUIRA!_

Todos lo voltean a ver, y quedan aturdidos ante tal afirmación, fue tal el anuncio de aquel maestro que incluso a los oídos de Misty llego esa noticia, la joven entrenadora parece entrar por fin en si, y darse cuenta del peligro grabe del que corre, su primera impresión es la de intentar ir a buscar a su otro amigo de viajes y al resto de personas para escapar de ahí, se dirige hacia el lugar donde se encuentran todavía peleando, y antes de llegar al núcleo de ella, Brock levanta la mano, aun sin voltear, colocando tan solo dos dedos en alto y bajando el resto, luego se da la vuelta, con lagrimas que bañaban sus mejillas coloca su mano por encima de su frente, colocando sus dos dedos a la altura de sus cejas, y luego alza la mano de nuevo hacia el firmamento, luego de realizar esto, coge una pokeball de su cinturón y se adentra mas hacia donde una columna de humo se esparcía, Misty comprendió al instante el mensaje…

_-Adiós Brock…_

Luego de dicho esto sale corriendo en dirección contraria y llega hasta la orilla de lo que en un momento fue la puerta de entrada a la mansión, parada a penas a unos centímetros de la orilla puede oír el estruendo espantoso del mar chocando contra las rocas de la base de la isla, no se podía ver mas haya de unos metros a mar adentro, era tal oscuridad que reinaba, que el mar en si no se podía distinguir en el horizonte del principio del cielo, cuando…

La ultima torre de electricidad del estadio cae, e impacta sobre los entrenadores que se encontraban en esa parte, a lo lejos Misty puede alcanzar a ver como un destello de luz sale de ese lugar junto a siluetas de humanos y pokemon, _todo lo que estuvo cerca de ese as de luz fue electrocutado…._

Forma mas espantosa de terminar el día no creo que haya, el fin de una tarde que se predestinaba para el entrenador de Paleta como la tarde en la que se consagraría por fin como uno de los grandes en el mundo Pokemon, termina en un saldo trágico con perdidas irreparables…

Estando a la orilla de lo último que quedaba de pie de Isla Nueva Misty parece arrepentirse…

_-De que vale que me salve, si ya lo perdí todo!_

De reojo la joven de ciudad Celeste mira como una inmensa luz empieza a acrecentarse, lentamente gira la cabeza hacia atrás, abrazando fuertemente su mochila contra su pecho, una inmensa bola de luz se estaba formando en la parte trasera del estadio…

Gira de nuevo a ver al mar, y no parece darle consuelo alguno….

Voltea a ver por última vez el as de luz, pero esta vez puede ver como una silueta negra se acerca rápidamente hacia ella, la chica se horroriza al ver esto, y solo cierra los ojos, esperando que suceda…

El final?

Quizás…

Ya con los ojos cerrados solo puede sentir como algo la toma por la cintura, y la envía hacia atrás, cayendo rápidamente al vació, a lo lejos se ve como impacta algo contra el agua, mientras un as de luz inmenso rodea toda la isla, es tan fuerte la luz que parece hacerle agujeros a las espesas nubes que se encontraban, poco a poco llega a subir de intensidad la luz hasta llegar a ser segadora…

Luego de escasos segundos, la oscuridad se traga, por así decirlo, toda Isla Nueva y sus perímetros a su alrededor….

Continuara…


End file.
